Old Drabbles
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Drabbles about the Old Ones, Clockwork, Ghostwriter, and my OC Gaea. May also include The Observants because they're busybody creepers. K until Gaea does something that increases it. Latest drabble: Doritos
1. And Then There Were Three

**My li'l Gaea gets a lot of flak in the stories I'm putting him in, but he's really not THAT bad a guy...ghost...thing.  
Anyways, this is the first of my drabbles featuring the three Old Ones.**

* * *

**Drabble 1: And Then There Were Three**

A feather moved across the pages of the leather-bound book as the purple-cloaked figure walked through the castle halls, but his path was quickly halted by a stone wall appearing in his path, knocking him off-balance and forcing him to almost drop his book. "What in the—Gaea! Take this thing down!"

Another cloaked figure peeked out at him from around it, chuckling as his ice-blue eyes glinted. "You have to ask politely, Writer. You know the rules."

The Old One known as "Ghostwriter" gripped his book tightly, but swallowed his pride. "Very well. Take this thing down, _please_." He said, narrowing his green eyes at him.

"Well, since you asked _so_ nicely." Gaea grinned and moved his hand down, the stone going back into the ground as he did.

"Gaea. Writer." They turned to see a purple-cloaked teen float towards them. "…It is done."

"Pariah Dark is sealed, then?" Gaea asked.

The blue-skinned teen nodded, pursing his lips. "But not…without great price." He said, his red eyes downcast.

"What do you mean?" Ghostwriter asked, closing the book finally and going closer to him. "Explain, Clockwork."

Clockwork looked up at him. "The Old Ones who went…those that were older than us…are gone."

"All of them?" Gaea asked, walking over to him. Clockwork nodded. "You mean…we're the only one left?"

Clockwork nodded again. "Ghostwriter, Master of Reality. Gaea, Master of Form. And myself –

Clockwork, Master of Time. We are all that remains of those called the 'Old Ones'."

Gaea groaned, looking down. "They're all gone…we're all that's left. Just us three, the brats."

"No, you're the only 'brat' here." Ghostwriter remarked, looking at him.

Clockwork sighed with an exasperated roll of the eyes, not wanting to get into THAT discussion again.

"Well, at least Pariah Dark is gone for good, right?" Ghostwriter said, looking at Clockwork.

Clockwork pursed his lips and shook his head. "Unfortunately, the Old Ones only managed to seal him away. He will not be truly defeated until the Strongest Ghost appears."

"The 'Strongest Ghost'?" Gaea and Ghostwriter asked in unison.

Clockwork held up his staff, and an orb appeared above them. In it, they saw a snowy-haired man in some kind of strange attire that clung to his body in what Gaea thought was all the right places. "Okay, so when is he going to show up?" Gaea asked, looking at Clockwork.

"A long time from now." Clockwork said, waving his staff and making the orb vanish. "A _very_ long time from now."

"Oh, try me. Give me a number, Clockwork." Gaea raised an eyebrow. "Thirty years? A hundred?"

"He will be _born_ in the year 1991, but it'll be some time from then that he'll become a ghost and even _more_ time before he is powerful enough to truly defeat Pariah Dark." Clockwork said flatly.

"_What?!_" Gaea groaned, shaking his head. "That's…_forever_! It's only the human year 300!"

"Well, it's a good thing we are ageless." Ghostwriter remarked, shaking his head. "I'm guessing that Pariah Dark will be sealed until then, correct?"

"Yes." Clockwork nodded.

"Good. Then that gives us centuries of relief." Ghostwriter opened his book again and walked off.

Gaea sighed and shrugged at Clockwork. "I guess he's got a point. I'm heading to my room." He walked off in the opposite direction from Ghostwriter.

Clockwork watched them go, then sighed and created an orb, where it showed a raven-haired human child goofing off with his friends. "Yes…it's only a matter of time." He said softly, waving his staff again to make it vanish before he flew off to his own private cloister.

* * *

**Aww, Clockwork is already spying on Danny eons before he's even born! Isn't that sweet?  
Ghostwriter has an Old One cloak right now because trenchcoats and scarves aren't a thing yet. ~ Zone  
**


	2. Doritos

**Here's another dribble-drabble because inspiration struck. This is sometime after the first one.  
For future reference, Old Ones cannot use their powers on each other. They just don't work. Which is why you don't see Clockwork using Time Out or anything in this drabble.  
**

* * *

**Drabble 2: Doritos  
**

Gaea crept into Clockwork's cloister, creeping along behind the furniture. Just a bit longer…his hand was almost there…

"Get your hand out of my bowl of chips." Clockwork said flatly, glancing up from his book.

"Oh, come on!" Gaea got up. "These things aren't even invented for centuries! Let me have one, you cheater!"

Clockwork sighed. "They're mine, get your own."

"Oh, and how will I do THAT?" Gaea huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Give me some!"

Clockwork took the bowl and moved it to his other side, going back to his book. Gaea let out a feral growl and lunged at him, catching the Time Master off-guard. "What in—"

"I said to give me it!" Gaea said, sitting on top of Clockwork and reaching for the bowl. Clockwork blocked his hand, struggling to keep him away from his snack. "Give it, Clockwork!"

"Why can't you just be patient and _wait_?" Clockwork asked, shoving him off his couch. Gaea retaliated by grabbing his cloak and dragging him off and onto the carpet with him.

"Because you're a _tease_!" Gaea said firmly. "Why do you have to bring something so delicious back in time with you?! Give it to meeeee!"

"I said 'no' and I meant it! Stop acting like a spoiled child!" Clockwork said firmly. "Can't you just create it?!"

"I wouldn't get the taste right!" Gaea cried. "Give it to me, you can always get more!"

"If you weren't being so grabby, I might've!" Clockwork said, struggling to pin him down. "Now I won't let you have it out of SPITE!"

"You're mean!" Gaea snapped. "Give me the chips, Clockwork!"

"What are you two even doing in here?" Ghostwriter asked, laughing as he entered the room. "I could hear this scuffle from two halls away."

"He won't give me the chips!" Gaea complained.

"See, told you you're the only 'brat' here." Ghostwriter said, walking over to examine the bowl. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You're fighting over this? Clockwork, aren't being just a little petty?"

Clockwork huffed. "He didn't even ask properly!"

Ghostwriter sighed. "I can see only one solution to this." He said, picking up the bowl. "You _both_ will have to track me down and ask politely to have some." He walked briskly from the room while the other two dropped their jaws.

"Wait a—" Clockwork got up.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Gaea got up.

"Come back here!" Clockwork ran after him, Gaea right behind.

They ran by a door that was opening, a large eyeball poking out at the ruckus. "…I swear, they're like children sometimes…" The eyeball ghost remarked, looking back into the room at another cloaked eyeball ghost.

"To think _this_ is what we have to work with…" The other agreed with a nod.

* * *

**Yep, fighting over chips. Don't let Danny ever see these, he would SO stop taking Clockwork seriously.  
And the first appearance of the creepers! (The Observants, I mean.)  
Gaea is very muchly a brat, but Ghostwriter and Clockwork aren't much better. *shrug* ~ Zone  
**


End file.
